


Live In This Moment

by emotionwhore



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, The Last of Us - Freeform, ellie dina, im too lazy to do tags, jj is borned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionwhore/pseuds/emotionwhore
Summary: This isn't actually correct JJ was born in Jackson but in this he is born on the farm yep I don't care.  Ellie and Dina ar being very wholesome and boom labor that's it basically yep I'm not lazy as you can tell.
Relationships: Dina & JJ (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & JJ (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Live In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This took me a week it is shit and thank you for all the Kudos on the previous one thank you.  
> Also some of this I didn't grammar check. i have Grammarly but that only does so much so ummm yeah if there's a mistake sorry I might fix it but then again I probably wont

Dina rises out of bed. The light from the window stabs the corners of her eyes. She turns to her side to see Ellie isn’t in bed. She gets out of bed and heads towards the stairs. Walking her eight-month pregnant body down the stairs.  
“Ellie?” she calls out. “Ellie, you down there?”  
“I’m in here” She hears Ellie call   
“Where’s here exactly,” Dina says as Ellie turns a corner to meet her gaze.   
“Hi,” Ellie says with a sheepish smile.  
“Hey” Dina steps off the last step of the stairs. Regrettably so because she is aware of the at least two-inch height difference between her Ellie. “What? Did you do something?” Dina says because Ellie still has that same smile.  
“No no, I didn’t do anything,” Ellie responds  
Dina starts to walk towards their couch “Why are you up so early?”  
“Couldn’t sleep so came down here and wrote a little bit.”  
“Music?” Dina asks as she sits down on the couch.  
“Yeah, music.” Ellie shuffles on her feet a little like she doesn’t know what to do with her self. “So how are you?” Ellie says finally walking to the couch. But she doesn’t sit she just stands in front of Dina.   
“I’m good. You?” Dina says   
“Yeah yeah, same.”  
“Are you okay?” Dina asks not being able to ignore Ellie’s prancing and nervous behavior.   
“I’m just a little nervous,” Ellie says   
“Why? Cause Robin’s coming today?”   
“Yeah, that and you’re gonna have a baby. Like a human come out of you very soon.”  
Dina grabs Ellie’s hand “Ellie look at me.” It takes a few seconds but eventually she meets her eyes. “Sit down.”   
Ellie sits on the couch and Dina pulls Ellie’s body into hers. “Listen, it’s gonna be weird and strange and scary. I’m not gonna ignore that. But we’ll have help. We’ll have each other. You know it’s gonna be hard but it’s still gonna be worth it.” Dina’s hand strokes Ellie’s hair.   
“Yeah, I know.” Ellie leans more into Dina’s touch “I know”  
They sit in a comfortable silence for a bit until Ellie breaks the silence. “Can’t believe that very soon we’re gonna have a kid here.”  
“Yeah I know it’s insane. In a few years, our kid is gonna be running around and dragging your paint all over the walls.” Dina says  
A lump grows in Ellie’s throat at the words ‘our kid’. She knew from the second she found out Dina was pregnant she was gonna help her and do whatever Dina said. But the fact it was ‘our kid’ still caught her off guard. Dina said this kid was Ellie’s just as much as it was her’s or Jesse’s. But it still affected her.  
“Ellie?” Dina says   
“Hm? What?” Ellie asks confused   
“You zoned out. What’s on your mind?” Dina asks with a sense of genuineness in her voice.   
“Just the fact that this is our kid.” Ellie seems embarrassed “I don’t know...I just” Ellie gives up on trying to talk.  
Ellie starts to speak again but only to say “I don’t know I’m just still nervous.”  
“Well yeah, that’s probably never going away especially now cause we have a kid or we’re going to have one.”   
“Why do you seem so calm?” Ellie asks “I mean I’m usually calm under pressure but for some reason, this is just so...I don’t know...huge.”  
“Well, I’m not. I’m gonna have to push a child out of my body.” Dina laughs a little “Oh that’s gonna fuckin hurt.”  
“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Ellie grabs Dina’s hand and kisses it.   
“It’s okay.” Dina holds Ellie’s hand, her thumb stroking the back of her hand.   
Ellie turns so her head is in Dina’s lap. The two stare at each other both filled with love for the other.   
“I love you,” Ellie says to Dina.   
“I know,” Dina responds.   
“Wow. Fuck you too.”  
Dina laughs at Ellie “Shut up. Kiss me.”   
Ellie sits up. “Yes ma’am.” She places a soft kiss on Dina’s lips.   
“I love you too,” Dina says   
“Thank you,” Ellie says as she gets up from the couch.   
“Okay I deserved that” Dina laughs 

-

“Ellie you like mushrooms,” Robin asks   
“She will say she does but no she doesn’t,” Dina calls out from the living room.   
“Wow, thanks!” Ellie yells back.   
Robin tells Ellie “You can go in there.”  
“You sure?” Ellie asks “You don’t need any help?”  
“You’re good.” Robin ushers Ellie out of the kitchen “Go go go.”  
Ellie holds her hands up defensively “Okay okay I’m going.”  
Ellie walks into the living room and says “hi” to Dina.   
“Hey,” Dina says patting the couch for Ellie to sit down.   
Ellie walks over to the couch and sits. Dina puts her head on Ellie’s shoulder and Ellie leans into her touch. They sit there in silence for a second enjoying the moment.   
Ellie turns her head to kiss the top of Dina’s head and she whispers only loud enough for Dina to hear “I love you,” Dina doesn’t respond but she doesn’t need to. She knows it. Ellie knows it.  
Neither of them knows how it happened but they both fell asleep.   
“Guys, wake up,” Robin says while setting the table. “Food. Come eat it”  
Ellie wakes up before Dina. She gently wakes Dina up. “Sorry.” she whispers to Dina “Dinner is ready.”   
Dina blinks her eyes trying to shake off the sleep “ok.” Ellie holds out her hand for Dina to take it. She helps Dina and off the couch and lead hers to the table.  
“It smells great Robin,” Dina says as she sits down, still rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.   
Ellie picks up her fork prepared to eat the parmesan chicken. Before today Ellie didn’t know what parmesan was. Like cheese is a delicacy. She’s barely had cheddar.   
“Ellie yours doesn’t have mushrooms,” Robin says   
Ellie smiles “Thank you.” She stabs her fork into her chicken. “Dina, are you doing okay?”   
“Yeah,” Dina said but she did look a little distressed but Ellie decided not to push her.   
They sit, talk, laugh, and eat. As they stand up to clean Robin says “Ellie is that all you’re gonna eat.” A lump grows in Ellie’s throat.  
“I’m sorry I’m just-” she starts to respond before Robin cuts her off.   
“Relax. I’m just fucking with you.” Robin says reassuring Ellie.   
After they clean up Ellie sits on the couch.   
“I’m gonna turn on some music,” Dina says while walking towards the record player. Ellie leans backs and enjoys the peace at that moment. Then she hears a noise like a bucket being emptied. Ellie turns her to see Dina standing over a pool of water.   
“Babe, did you just pee?” Ellie asks clueless   
“Ellie?!” Dina shouts   
“Oh!” Ellie realizes “uh Robin” Ellie stands up to grab Dina.   
“What?” Robin says as she enters the room.   
“Dina may be in labor,” Ellie says trying to remain calm.   
“Maybe in labor?” Dina mocks 

-  
(Author’s Note midway through the story. Hey, I didn’t feel like writing an entire labor sequence for many reasons. So this will pick up right after Dina has given birth, Ellie hasn’t held JJ yet and Robin left the room, leaving Dina, Ellie, and JJ are by themselves.  
-  
Ellie stands beside Dina just silent, so much happened. They ran into the room, Dina gave birth, he was crying, she was crying. Seeing anyone in that much pain especially her just hurt. But now Dina is laying here with a baby boy in her arms.   
“Holy shit.” was all that Ellie could say. She kneels beside the very exhausted Dina. “How di you do that?”  
“I don’t even know.” Dina shakes her head. She turns her head to look at Ellie. “I don’t know.” The two laugh. Ellie nervously brings her hand the baby’s face but she doesn’t touch him. Instead, she sets her hand next to him.   
“El,” Dina says “Hold him.”  
Ellie laughs “I’m scared.”  
“He’ll be fine. Trust me.” Dina holds him out for Ellie to take him.  
“Ok…” she says slowly grabbing him. Her hand behind his head supporting his neck, her other on his back. Slowly she pulled his small body against her’s. “Holy shit” The largest smile grows across Ellie’s face. Dina laughs at her.   
Ellie starts to sway and he eventually stops crying. Shocked Ellie says “Did I just do that?”  
“Shhh,” Dina says “and yeah” she whispers to her.  
“Oh my god,” Ellie watches Ellie sway and just smile at this little guy. It’s definitely the happiest she has seen her in forever. She just wants to live in this moment. She just wants to keep Ellie happy. The odds of that happening are very very low. But right now that doesn’t matter. She’s happy in this moment and that is what matters.


End file.
